Silhouettes
by Princesstutu91491
Summary: Suikotsu gets sick and Renkotsu has to take care of him. Meanwhile, Jakotsu is determined to have them fall in love...RenkotsuxSuikotsu and JakotsuxBankotsu
1. Chapter 1

Silhouettes

By: Jakotsuzmine, betaed by -ashimaru-

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha.

Jakotsu swung his Jakotsutou, neatly slicing the women of the village in half. "Damn women," he growled, glaring at the dead bodies below him. His eyes flickered to a much more enjoyable sight: his lover, Bankotsu. He wished that he and Bankotsu could find another couple that wouldn't complain every time they kissed. If only some other Shichinintai cared about each other that way…

Bankotsu sauntered over to him, sliding a hand down his back. "The battle's over, Ren and Sui are just finishing everything up." Although Jakotsu liked having Bankotsu's arm around him, he looked over at Renkotsu and Suikotsu with the thought of joining them.

However, before Jakotsu could move, he noticed something that he had never seen before, as he watched his two comrades fight side by side. Was it possible that Suikotsu was blushing? It may have been for just a brief moment, but did Suikotsu really blush when Renkotsu gently brushed up against him, or was it just Jakotsu's brain just making him see what he wanted to?

Before Jakotsu could give this another thought, someone took a well-aimed swipe at Suikotsu. "Suikotsu!" yelled the watching Shichinintai. Suikotsu's eyes widened. He couldn't seem to find a way to dodge the attack.

Out of nowhere, Renkotsu jumped and pushed Suikotsu to the ground. He landed on top of him, his lips barely away from Suikotsu's. Suikotsu blushed as he got to his feet and killed the last surviving person.

"Thanks," he said to Renkotsu, not daring to look him in the eyes. _So it wasn't just my imagination, _Jakotsu thought, _Suikotsu really did blush. Then is it possible Suikotsu had some feelings for Renkotsu?_ Jakotsu was stuck on these thoughts until they returned to their tents.

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a strange look as they lay down side by side in his tent. "If I didn't know you better, Ja, I'd say you were thinking."

"And if I am?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk, pressing his lips to his leaders. After they pulled away, Bankotsu ran a hand through Jakotsu's hair.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well, did you notice any difference in the way Ren and Sui fought together today?" asked Jakotsu, still smirking, while he kissed Bankotsu's neck.

"No," said Bankotsu simply.

"You didn't?" asked Jakotsu, pulling away. "You didn't see how Sui blushed when Ren landed on him? You didn't see it?" Jakotsu looked at his partner like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-what do you mean?" Jakotsu rolled his eyes and kissed his lover, although said lover was looking at him like he'd grown an extra head. "Ren and Sui? That is the wrong of all wrongs. If they ever get together in a romantic way, hell will freeze over!"

"Stop being such a drama queen." Jakotsu grinned in a way that scared the shit out of Bankotsu. "And no matter what you say, I will do everything in my power to get them together!"

It was Bankotsu's turn to roll his eyes. "Never gonna happen." He pulled his lover closer. "Let's get some sleep."

000

Suikotsu awoke to find Renkotsu staring at him. Suikotsu sat up quickly in surprise. He couldn't hold back a yawn before he turned his attention to Renkotsu. "Morning, Ren," yawned Suikotsu.

"Morning, Sui…um…could you do something about this cut I got yesterday in battle? I didn't notice it until it started aching this morning." Asked Renkotsu not looking at the other man in the tent.

"Sure," replied Suikotsu, as he bent down and took a look at Renkotsu's leg. "Hmm. Well, I hate to tell you this, Ren, but I'm going to have to cut off your leg," said Suikotsu with a smile. However, Renkotsu couldn't see the other man's smile and looked down at his leg in terror. Suikotsu then turned around, half smiling, half laughing at Renkotsu.

"I wasn't serious. Don't worry; it's not that bad. You'll just need to go easy on it for a few days." Renkotsu nodded and stuck his leg out for Suikotsu to bandage it. "Just stay here and rest. You look like you could use some anyways," Suikotsu said as he walked out of the tent to report the injury to Bankotsu.

Renkotsu wat in Suikotsu's tent wondering which Suikotsu had helped him. When Suikotsu was treating someone's wound, he was usually really serious. Renkotsu then lay down. It was true he did need rest. He hadn't got much sleep the previous night. He had been awake, thinking about Suikotsu, how he was a doctor, and insane murderer, and Renkotsu's best friend.

000

Renkotsu awoke the next morning to find Suikotsu peacefully sleeping next to him. Renkotsu smiled and sat up, looking down at Suikotsu, who looked so peaceful while he slept, unlike the always-on-the-edge look he wore when he was awake. Renkotsu stood up. _I hope Sui doesn't mind if I go for a dip in the hot spring, _thought Renkotsu, as he limped his way out of the tent.

Suikotsu woke up a little while later to and empty tent. _He must have gone for a walk or something. His leg should be feeling a little better, _thought Suikotsu, standing up and heading out of his tent. "Guess I'll take a bath," muttered Suikotsu to himself, as he headed over to the hot spring. When he got there, he quickly undressed and began to get into the spring when he noticed Renkotsu was in there as well, and was staring at him. Suikotsu blushed and quickly slid in without a word to his comrade.

"So being a doctor must pay off, having to undress people to treat their wounds…" said Renkotsu breaking the silence. The two men laughed.

"I'm sure being having been a monk has paid off too," replied Sukotsu.

"I knew it!" The two men jumped at the sound of the feminine voice and looked for its source. "Just wait till I tell Ban-chan about this! I just knew you guys had a thing for each other." Jakotsu giggled. "Aww, my little Sui is all grown up!" The two men glared at him as he turned around to call for Bankotsu. "Ban-chan, Ban-chan, come look! I told you they had a thing for each other!" half yelled, half cooed a very happy Jakotsu.

The look in Suikotsu's eyes changed and he jumped out of the water, pulling on his pants and claws. Renkotsu looked at him worriedly, wondering what had caused this sudden change in personalities. Jakotsu wasn't doing anything new. Suikotsu took off after Jakotsu.

"Ban-chan!" Bankotsu stepped out of his tent, upon hearing his lover calling. His eyes widened as he caught sight of evil Suikotsu chasing after Jakotsu. "What's going on?" mumbled the young leader in confusion. "Sui, what are you doing?" asked Bankotsu.

Jakotsu jumped onto and began to climb the nearest tree in an attempt to get away from Suikotsu. Suikotsu began to follow him, but he didn't get a steady footing, and fell backwards, knocking him unconscious.

000

"Sui, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

"Wha-what happened? I…how did I…" questioned Suikotsu.

"Um, Sui, I think you should go lay down in your tent, you don't look so good," said Bankotsu, helping the man to his feet.

"Thanks," Suikotsu said, before following Bankotsu's advice and returning to his tent.

Bankotsu turned to his own tent and motioned for Jakotsu to follow.

"But, Ban-chan, shouldn't I go get Ren to take care of him?" whined Jakotsu.

"Ja, I told you Ren and Sui don't have a thing for each other."

"Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" asked Jakotsu, annoyed his lover wouldn't listen. "I love you, so why can't Sui love Ren and Ren love Sui?" Jakotsu leaned back into Bankotsu's arms. Bankotsu's hands wandered up Jakotsu's kimono. Jakotsu pulled them out, and turned to face his lover. "Ban-chan," he said scoldingly, and pulled Bankotsu in for a kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of someone coming into the tent

"Oo-aniki, do you know what's wrong with Sui? He's been acting weird lately."

"I sent Suikotsu to his tent. He looked sick to me. You should go take a look at him."

Renkotsu limped out of the tent, worrying about Suikotsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Doko ni iru no?" means where are you

aniki means brother

and Baka means stupid

By: Sasukeuchiha91491, betaed by -ashimaru-

Disclaimer: I don't know i did ther would be lots of renxsui

Suikotsu grinned weakly, as the monk approached his tent. "Still not feeling well huh?" asked Renkotsu bending down to take a look at Suikotsu.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest," said Suikotsu in a faint voice, blushing furiously. Renkotsu was so close. He couldn't help but to admire his muscular body.

"Sui-chan! You look like your enjoying yourself," said Jakotsu who had just entered the tent. This made Suikotsu blush even more. Renkotsu, not wanting to deal with Jakotsu, stood up. "I'll be back later," he muttered and with that he pushed past Jakotsu and out of the tent.

"Gee what did I say?" questioned the cross dresser. "Sui, you sure do look a lot happier when he's around.

"I—uh—um…" replied Suikotsu, not sure what to say to get Jakotsu to go away, and with that he turned his back on him. "I'm going to sleep" and with those final words Sui closed his eyes. _Baka Jakotsu he has to ruin everything. He just has to get into other people's business._

"How is he?" questioned a worried Bankotsu as Jakotsu sat down beside him.

"He is still sick aniki. But he likes Ren-chan I just know it. There must be a way I can hook the two of them up." Bankotsu simply smiled at this. Bankotsu put his hand on his lover's face as he leaned in and a gently kissed him. Jakotsu replied eagerly. He frowning as Bankotsu pulled away. He then smirked, he wasn't going to let Bankotsu get away with this, not this time. Jakotsu quickly grabbed his face before he could turn it away. With that he pushed his lips to his making the kiss hard but still sweet. Jakotsu's hands soon began to run up and down Bankotsu's sides, feeling him up and down making Bankotsu give a soft moan. Jakotsu broke the kiss pulling back with a smirk on his face. "If I didn't know better with that look on your face, I would think you were going to torture me, Ja," said Ban with a laugh.

* * *

"Why would Sui like me? Baka! Baka baka baka! Of course he doesn't like me. Sui isn't like that, dammit! Why do I always feel so different around him?" muttered Renkotsu as he wondered further into the forest, kicking rocks as he went.

"Renkotsu?" said a familiar voice.

"Sango?"

"Ren-chan it really is you!" screamed Sango running over to hug her childhood friend. "It has been ages since I last saw you. What are you doing here? Did you hear about the Band of Seven? They are dangerous missionaries who kill for the fun of it with no reason at all. You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

Renkotsu smiled it was a good thing she didn't know he was part of the Band of Seven. "Ren you look so down. What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"Well, I'm in love with one of my co-workers I guess you could say," muttered Renkotsu.

"Look, Renkotsu, I know it's hard for you it always been hard for you to come out. But whoever it is lucky to have your care, love and support. I say go for it! If they don't like you then they're missing out on a really good guy. You can't always hide in the closet. It's kind of like Miroku and me. We love one another but at first we were to shy to admit that we liked each other. Had it not been for Kagome we probably wouldn't be together. If you want something to happen you need to take charge and just do it."

"Sango! Sango! Doko ni iru no?" yelled Miroku. "Well, there is Miroku. I better go. He doesn't like seeing me talking to other guys. But as I said, you need to take charge and tell him how you feel," said Miroku with a wink, and with that she was off. Renkotsu began to walk towards their camp. _Maybe she is right and I do need to take charge._


End file.
